


I Just Want It To Stop

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Death, Other, Suicide, knifes, sort of murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you even know what it feels like? Everything I had, you took it from me. You control everything!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want It To Stop

Vinnie held the knife to his chest, sideways so it would slip between his ribs if he pushed it in.  
“Do you even know what it feels like? Everything I had, you took it from me. You control everything!” He sobs at Habit. Habits calling him bluff. He’s not gunna do it. “All my friends. They’re gone! I haven’t been outside in god knows how long. I just want it to stop. I want it all to stop.” His tears fall to the ground unanswered. Habit steps forward and puts his hand on top of Vinnie’s, nudging it closer to his body.  
“Show me.” He snarls, slamming the blade into Vinnie’s chest.  
He gasps, clutching it harder, but not moving to take it out. He can hardly see Habit through the tears in his eyes as he sinks to the ground. The puddle of his blood is much bigger than the one of his tears, it soaks into his pants turning them heavy and sticky. He gasps for air, but it feels like he’s underwater.  
“Make it stop.” He begs.  
Dark, darker, black.


End file.
